


Let It Snow

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Begging, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Snowed In, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: it’s snowing outside, your best friend johnny makes a comment about “nice fucking weather” and together you decide, yeah, it is the perfect weather to have sex





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> request: Nice fucking weather… want too? (; …. I feel like Johnny would do something like this, starting it off as a joke but yea know.. y’all just end up fucking
> 
> a/n: that wasn’t really a request, but it gave me the idea. it’s been snowing where I live which really helps since I can totally imagine fucking johnny while it’s snowing outside

You shouldn’t have let Johnny stay over at your place. That was the first thing you thought when you woke up that morning and saw the fat snowflakes blurring past your window in a haze of white. At this point the streets would be slush, the sidewalks would be covered, and Johnny would refuse to go out into the cold and claim that it’s your duty as his best friend to let him stay there in your warm apartment with you.

You’ve barely finished having that thought when your door opens and Johnny peeks inside, dragging the blanket you’d left him with on the couch. And now he only wears a t-shirt and boxers instead of the full-body coverage clothing he’d worn last night.

When he sees that you’re awake, Johnny comes the rest of the way into the room, throws the pillow you’d lent him back into it’s original spot beside your own, and he lays down in your bed with you. For a moment, you ignore him, but then he whispers your name, and you turn.

Johnny is quite attractive, that’s something you’ve never been able to deny. He has nice lips and pretty eyes, and if you’ve had a sex dream about him once, you’ve had one ten times. Not that you would admit any of those to him.

And, yeah, you know that sometimes friends of applicable sexual orientations can be just friends. It’s not like every lesbian falls in love with all of her female friends. Not every straight girl falls in love with every guy she’s friends with. Not every gay guy falls in love with his male friends. So, you and Johnny could have had a strictly platonic relationship: no romantic feelings, no sexual attraction.

But that’s not the case. Johnny’s always made sure of that.

“Nice fucking weather, huh?” He says, glancing over toward the window. “Want to?”

That is one of only thousands of jokes he’s said to you before. Jokes that make it sound like he’d love to sleep with you or see you naked or all kinds of sexual things. But any time you’ve ever gone along with it, he backs out and laughs and says it was always just a joke. But you’re not so sure about that.

So this time, when it could be construed that he’s commenting on the weather or that he’s inviting you to have sex, you decide to just scoot closer to him in bed, wrap an arm around his waist, and tuck your face against his chest.

“I’m cold.” You tell him as you press your cheek against his warm body.

Johnny’s arms instinctively go around you and he murmurs, “I know a good way to keep us warm. The best way to prevent hypothermia is taking all of your clothes off.”

“You first.” You tell him, and let the hand you’ve got against his back drift down to his butt, and you pinch him.

Johnny makes a noise of surprise.

“Are you– Are you serious, right now?” He asks you after a moment. “Would you actually call this fucking weather? Would you have sex with me?”

You shrug, and your voice is a little muffled against his chest. “We’re probably stuck here in the apartment because of the snow. It’s cold outside of bed, you’re warm. Plus, there’s been sexual tension between us for years, that even you with your thick skull, Johnny Seo, must have surely noticed. Let’s do it.” 

You tilt your head back and lean up just enough that your lips touch against his throat. There you breathe the words, hot on his skin, “Let’s have sex.” 

Johnny jolts, and you figure that he’s going to pull away like he always does at this point. He’ll roll away, leave the bed, leave the room, and spend the rest of the day on your sofa pretending this moment didn’t exist. But it doesn’t happen like that.

“Fuck.” He groans, and then you’re on your back, with Johnny’s cold fingers diving under the shirt you’ve slept in. His fingers are like icicles against your skin, and you whine and try to push his hands away.

“So cold.” You cry, grabbing his hands in yours. “Don’t do that. You’re too cold.” 

Johnny grins. “Then warm me up, babe.” 

You draw his hands out from under your shirt and bring them up to your mouth, cupping them together as you breathe hot air into them. Johnny sits back and watches you do this, and then, he suddenly pulls his hands apart at the same time that he moves forward, and his lips crash against yours.

It’s not the most delicate kiss you’ve ever had, that’s for sure. His forehead knocks against yours and his mouth hits yours hard enough your sure your lip will be bruised later, but you find you don’t really care when he starts actually kissing you. 

Just the taste of his lips and you forget everything else. Your arms go around his neck to rake your fingers through his hair, and his hands go to your thighs, pushing them apart so he fits perfectly against you. 

“Johnny,” You sigh his name, and you feel him smile where he presses his mouth against your jaw. “Let’s just get to it. We’ve wasted enough time, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He sits up, leaving you cold without his heat, and when you look up, he’s kneeling over you, his shirt gone, and he’s working at pushing his boxers down. You drop your head back and stare up at the ceiling, not sure if you actually want to see his cock. If you see it, it’ll make this all too real and you’ll have seen your best friend’s cock. There’s no going back from that. 

But then again, you’re soon going to have his cock inside of you. You look away from the ceiling when you feel his fingertips once again under that shirt you’re wearing, looking for your waistband to get you naked like him. You raise your hips and let him pull your underwear away, but you leave your shirt on. 

“It’s too cold to be totally naked.” You tell him.

“Oh, sure.” Johnny smiles, and from his tone you can tell that he doesn’t believe you. Then he says, “It’s alright to be shy. It’s cute that you feel shy around me like this.” 

You slap at his arm and Johnny laughs as he says  _ow_ , and then he’s back over you, his lips finding yours again. His hands wander your body, pushing up your shirt until you whine and pull it back down over the rising goosebumps. Johnny laughs a little more, and his hands slide lower.

When he touches between your legs, you make a quiet noise, almost surprised with how gently he touches you. And then even his kiss changes, so much softer, gentler. Loving.

Johnny’s lips are on your throat when he actually pushes the first finger inside you. You’re sure he can feel your moan vibrating against his lips as well as he can hear it. The way he fingers you so slowly, his lips like warm honey on your throat, you think he could do this all day, taking you slowly to orgasm as if he won’t stop until the snow does. 

 _Let it snow,_ you think to yourself.  _Let it snow all day to keep him here._

You want him to touch you more, to be perhaps a little more aggressive in the way he’s touching you down there, but you don’t say a word. It all feels good, leaving your body nice and flushed with tingles of growing pleasure as his fingers stroke inside you and his lips leave little hickeys on your throat. 

After a few moments longer, you’ve had enough of this foreplay. Snow is building up on the window, your orgasm is slowly growing, and you just want Johnny inside you before the snow ends. You grab his wrist. “Johnny, I need you now.”

“You’ve needed me for a while, babe. I think we can wait just a little bit longer.” His mouth leaves your neck and you lower your gaze, watching as Johnny lowers down your body until his head is between your legs, his tongue licking, lips sucking. 

This is more than you could’ve asked for, more than you ever thought you and Johnny would actually get. You weave your fingers into his hair, and reluctantly pull his mouth away from you. 

“I need you. Stop with the foreplay.” 

Johnny lifts his gaze for a moment, licks over you once again, and then he spits on your hole, making you all nice and wet, and he sits up.

“Do you have a condom?” Johnny asks you. “Or do you want me to go bare?”

“I don’t even care. No. Just please, Johnny. I want to feel you.” Your fingers dig into his hip, and Johnny nods, dipping down to kiss you again. “I’m wet, I’m ready. Please.”

He kneels with his legs spread wide, and each of your legs thrown over his. You arch into his touch, his fingers on your hips to get the angle just right when he pushes into you. 

Johnny fills you just right, sinking in deep, and you reach for his face to drag his mouth back down onto yours.

“Move.” You tell him when he just stays like that, his hips pressed all the way forward. “Fuck me.”

He kisses you again and then one more time, pulling back with your bottom lip still caught between his teeth. And then he’s moving, fucking you just like you told him to.

Johnny’s arms are on either side of your face, caging you in, and he keeps his face right over yours, gazing into your eyes, and occasionally dipping down to graze his lips against yours. And his cock — oh my god, his cock — you feel like he’s stuffing your guts, in the most pleasurable way.

“You feel so good, babe.” He moans, grinding into you then pulling back to thrust in deep again. “So warm. Should’ve done this years ago.”

You reach up and push at his hair that’s fallen into his face. “It’s your fault we haven’t. All you dumb jokes and every time I went for it you said you were just playing.” You moan and roll your hips up against him. “Fuck, Johnny, we could’ve been playing this the whole time instead of your games.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Johnny smiles and bites his lip. “Fuck I need you to cum first. I need you to cum for me. Please, babe.”

Johnny drops his head down beside yours, and once again his mouth finds its way to your throat, this time pressing right against where your jaw meets your throat. He slips a hand between your bodies and starts up with the slow but deep thrusts again.

“Cum for me.” He pleads repeatedly, accompanying each plea with a kiss across your jaw. It’s so hot to hear him beg while he’s inside you and touching you.

The orgasm rolls through you, and you squeeze around Johnny, moaning his name until you muffle the sound of it in his shoulder. Johnny keeps going with the long strokes, the little touches too, and your orgasm keeps going until your legs shake and you’re whining.

“Fuck, I love you.” Johnny moans, and then he’s cumming inside you, his lips pressed to your hair. Your fingers curl against his sweat-damp skin, and you want to roll him off of you and make him look at you and repeat what he just said.

“Johnny,” You say carefully, your voice sounding fragile in the quiet. “Are you in love with me?”

The quiet continues, Johnny doesn’t even twitch, but you can still feel him breathing, feel him going soft inside of you, feel his heartbeat pounding where his chest touches yours. You watch the snow outside the window, and stroke small lines on his back where your hands rest.

“I’d be crazy to not be in love with you.” He says after what feels like eternity. “I don’t want to fuck up everything though, so if you just wanted this to be sex, no romance, then I’m fine with that. We can still be just friends, I’ll understand. But if there’s a chance you want us to be something more, I love you.”

And then he begins the slow process of peeling himself away from you. When he’s pulled out of you, and is still untangling himself from your legs, that’s when you grab his hand.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.” You say.

Johnny shifts down into his side, once more resting his head in that pillow you lent him the previous night. He watches you with the biggest smile on his face. “Oh, you’re pretty sure?”

“Shut up.” You tangle your legs with his, and try to hide your own smile. “I have stuff for hot cocoa or tea in the kitchen.” You rest your chin on his chest. “If you go make some, you can bring it back in here. We can just stay in bed all day, watch the snow outside. We could do that again.”

Johnny smiles and presses his lips to your forehead. “All of that sounds great.”


End file.
